1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated dispenser for medicated or non-medicated orally dissolving strips provided in roll form. The dispenser cuts portions of the roll to a predetermined size in the manner of the strips currently available in single sheets and housed in the vial shown in patent Des. 423,302. The dispenser includes spring-loaded structure rotating the roll and presenting material of a predetermined strip length to a cutting blade, then slicing the strip from the roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Haner, et al. Des. 423,302 is the vial housing the strips currently on the market.
Wise, Re. 22,827, is one of many patents showing a stripping finger used to contact a rotatable cylinder to remove paper from the cylinder.
Carriero, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,395, automatically feeds cards from a stack of cards by the use of detents 12–15.
Van Der Does, U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,307, dispenses film from a stack one sheet at a time by clipping the top sheet of the stack after the top sheet is raised by pinching the stack.
Stephens, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,403 show a feed roller with a plurality of fingers thereon. Pressure by the fingers on the stack is variable.
Wade, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,350 represents a number of structures using two feed rollers one on the top and the other on the bottom of a stack.
Simpson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,636 dispenses single sheet from a spring-loaded structure having no moving parts.